


Sweaters

by deansmultitudes



Series: Coldest Days in the World [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Castiel's first winter, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Sweaters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansmultitudes/pseuds/deansmultitudes
Summary: His first winter as a human was horrible for Cas. Not used to feeling, he would always be just a little bit too cold.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Coldest Days in the World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Today you're all in for a little treat:
> 
> Lo and behold my very first drabble in spn/destiel fandom, written all the way back in 2012! (how come it's been so long?)
> 
> I only ever posted it on tumblr and as we all know, it's better not to keep things on tumblr only, so here we go

His first winter as a human was horrible for Cas. Not used to feeling, he would always be just a little bit too cold. So when the temperature dropped and rain turned to snow, Dean grabbed him some ugly sweaters and a ton of warm blankets. The sweaters were all too big and most of them a bit itchy, but there was one that Cas particularly liked. It was dark green with a zipper and a turtleneck to tuck his stubbled chin in.

For when they went outside, Cas had a thick, black coat, scarf and a woolen hat that made Dean chuckle every time he’d put it on.

But on their long winter evenings indoors, Cas would just jump into sweatpants and pull his favorite, green sweater on. He’d twist the long ends of his sleeves into his fists and put a blanket or two around his body, tight like a cocoon.

“We should’ve moved somewhere warmer,” Dean commented on the coldest night of the year, wearing one of Castiel’s sweaters himself and handing his best friend a mug.

Cas took a sip of sweet, dark liquid before answering. Dean’s cocoa was his favorite part of their winter routine.

“It’s alright, Dean. It should pass, soon.” Then he added with a sly smile, “Besides, I have you to keep me warm.”

“Damn straight.” Dean’s face lit up as he leaned to lick the taste of cocoa and sugar from Cas’s lips.

That time it was Dean who fell asleep first, pushed tightly to Castiel’s side, under the sea of blankets, puffing warm breaths on Cas’s cheek. His cocoa cooled on the table and the flames in the fireplace started to die down.

In those perfect, safe moments like that, Cas always thought, that maybe his first winter wasn’t that horrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find this fic on [tumblr](https://ticklingarrow.tumblr.com/post/34500545022/sweaters)  
> Find me on tumblr at [babybluecas](https://babybluecas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
